1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display, a control method of a display, and a program.
2. Related Art
In the related art, it has been known that a display of a head-mounted type displays an image of an object in a real space (for example, see JP-T-2013-537784). JP-T-2013-537784 discloses a configuration of adjust focus in order to match a position at which the user perceives an object by an image displayed on a display and a position at which the user sees the object in the real space.
Incidentally, when the user who uses a display views an image and an outside scene, which are displayed on a display, the appearance of the display image is changed, depending on which direction or which distance that the user gazes. However, there has not been an example of adjusting the appearance of the display image in this type of display.